


A Memory Will Have to Do

by HaughtBreaker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Rambling, Soft Bees, quick blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Yang really likes Blake's new hair.





	A Memory Will Have to Do

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. I’ve been having trouble writing lately so I just decided to put some words down and this is what leaked out.

_Click._

“Yang, stop.” 

“Stop moving,” Yang laughed as she deleted the blurry photo from her scroll. 

“I’m going to toss that out the window.” Blake moved across the bed, one arm holding the sheet to her bare chest and reaching for the device only for it to be held out of her reach. With a sigh, she chose instead to dip her head, nuzzling her cheek against the soft skin of Yang’s shoulder. “Stop being a brat.” 

“I thought you liked me for me.” Yang laughed as golden eyes looked up at her through dark bangs. “Is it too much to ask to get a new photo of you for when you call me?”

“What’s wrong with the hundred other photos you have of me?” 

Yang pouted. “None of them are you with your new hair.” Instinctively, she reached up and pushed Blake’s bangs back, a fingertip straying to trace the edge of a black ear. “I thought you were gorgeous before, little did I know…” 

“Shut up.” Pushing herself up, Blake brushed the tip of her nose against Yang’s, placing a fleeting kiss on her lips before she began to kiss a path down a pale throat. “Maybe when I’m dressed.” 

Yang huffed in exaggeration, setting her scroll on the nightstand before looking down at Blake who had moved to brushing soft kisses down her bare abdomen. “I suppose…” As Blake smiled against her skin, Yang couldn’t believe how beautiful the sight was. “But this would be the best photo.” She winced as teeth nipped at her belly button. “Hey!” 

“Do I need to hide your scroll?” Blake rose an eyebrow. 

“No. A memory will have to do.” Yang sat up, forcing Blake to scramble out of the way only to find herself captured in Yang’s arms, being pulled forward again. “I can never get enough memories of you.” Yang said before pressing her lips to Blake’s, turning and pressing her against the pillows as they both laughed into the kiss. 


End file.
